LOVE ME
by JinDEMO
Summary: (Crossover ship) I've been rping Soul x Envy with an rp friend, and I've been wanting to write a story about it. The summary is still a work in progress.
1. chapter 1

Give me a run for my money...

There's nobody, no one to outrun me...

So give me a run for my money...

Sippin bubbly, feelin lovely...

Livin lovely..

* * *

I hate rain... It's so gloomy, upsetting, and wet. Water gets in my shoes and hair, and I hate how drivers purposely speed over the puddles to splash you. Rude. Especially if some poor unfortunate soul forgot his or her umbrella, what an annoying way to start the day.

And to add insult to injury, me and my boyfriend got into one of our door slamming, vase breaking, fights. And it resulted in me storming out in a huff of anger, I don't even know why he's so mad; guy has a crazy short fuse. Such a short fuse, that sometimes... he just likes to start bloody damn fights for nothing, just wanting to get a rise outta me. Last time that happened, we didn't speak for weeks... Not until yours truly came crawling back to him like a kitten in the rain, speaking of which it's raining cats and dogs out here, and since I'm too stupidly stubborn with too much damn dignity I refuse to go back inside.

So what'd I do? Call my brother, obviously, to come and pick me up. There's only three problems with that, though..

One, the rain is making the traffic unbearable.

Two, we live about four hours away from my boyfriends house.

And three, which is the worst one, my brother is a complete douchebag and there's no actual say that he'll come to my rescue. What a day, huh?

"Fuck it, I'll just walk home..." Great idea, genius. Walk home in the heavy rain, catch a bus or something!

I groaned at the voice in the back of my head. "I can make it..."

I suddenly realized theres some guy in a motorcycle slowing down behind me, almost like he's following me. "Great... just what I needed..." I mumbled to myself and quickened my pace a little, just kinda hoping this creep will get the message.

But, to my misfortune, the jackass sped up to me, passed me, and got on the side walk. Blocking me.

At least now I can take a good look at his face, y'know, just incase the cops asked questions. He was wearing a leather jacket that was buttoned up, and black pants with leather boots. His hair was pure white, I can't tell if he tried to bleach his hair by himself and it went terribly wrong or if he's just one of those people who were born that way. What was the word? Albinie? Something like that... Whatever it was, his hair contrasted nicely with his light skin tan complexion.

And his eyes are, well I _think_ they're red. Maybe it's just contacts. I have to admit he has a damn nice jawline though, he pretty cute all together.

"Hey.." He spoke, "Do you need a lift?"

"I'm... fine, thank you..."

"Are you sure...? I'd be happy to drive you home."

God _damn_ his voice is deep!

"...Why'd you care if I need a ride home?"

He smiled, damn that's cute. " 'Cause you're soaking wet you might get sick. Plus... you're pretty cute."

There it is, he probably thinks I'm a chick.

Even though I had that thought in mind, I still chuckled at his cocomment. Normally I would've scoffed and left.

"Heh.. That's nice of you, but I have a boyfriend.. sorry.." _That's right, Envy,_ _stay loyal to the jackass._

"That can change~." He teased with a smirk on his face. Again, normally I would've walked off in a pissed off mood but... His smirk is so... hot. God I hate myself.

I thought for a moment... _I'm sure if Rick was here he'd drag me away, but since I'm alone and pissed off to the world._ Screw it..

"Scoot..." I mumbled, maybe too quiet for him to hear me.

"Hm..?"

"Scoot over, I'm cold and I wanna go home.."

He chuckled and scooted forward a bit to give me space to sit. I got on and once I did he took off his leather jacket, turning slightly and handing it to me, "Here, put this on. It has a hoodie so it'll keep your hair safe.."

"Tch, my hair is already a mess... But thanks anyways." I slid on the jacket and buttoned it up, putting the hoodie on. It's pretty big on me but it's cozy too. Even though my clothes are gross, wet and cold. "Not a problem, love." He smiled at me, I can't tell if he was flirting with me or just being nice. Regardless, I smiled back at him faintly.

"Hold onto me.. Don't want you falling off, now." He was obviously trying to be playful, which kinda worked actually.. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and nuzzled his back. I didn't meant to, honestly, it's force of habit. I heard him chuckle and I felt my cheeks burn a little. "You ready, love?"

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered a bit, God I'm so damn awkward. I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed. He backed out of the sidewalk and drove off, I'm pretty sure I should tell him where I live. "U-uhm... Keep going straight until you see an In'n'Out and take a left." I didn't see him nod but I heard him make a hum sound in response, so I'm guessing he heard me.

I just hope Greed is home so I can kick his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

When we reach my house I noticed there was light coming from the living room. So he's watching t.v... splendid..

I get off the strangers motorbike, I was about to walk inside but that's when he grabbed my wrist, not harshly though it was more like he wanted something.

"What?" When I looked at him we locked eyes for a moment, I felt my heart rise up to my throat.. but I chose to ignore it.

"I didn't catch your name.." He smiled at me.

"Pfft why should I tell you?" There was silence for a moment, and then I spoke again with a sigh. "It's uh... It's Envy.."

Silence.

"Cool name.." Geez, stop looking at me like that.

"Thanks.."

Silence.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Evans.." He responded.

"First name?" He then smirked at me and adjusted his hand on the gas handle of the motorbike, indicating he's about to leave. "That's for me to know and you to find out, love~." And with that he drove off, leaving words in my mouth before I could get them out.

I huff in frustration and go inside, ready to give Greed a piece of my fucking mind.

I kicked open the door, which made Greed jump and fall off the couch in fear, landing on his face. I suppressed the urge to burst out laughing and tried my hardest to stay focused.

I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him, completely pissed off. "Agh, Envy, what the fuck man!? Open the door like a normal fucking person!"

I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him causing Greed to fall over again, this time on his ass. "You fucking prick, I thought you said you were gonna pick me up! I was waiting for you for half an hour!"

"Hah! I was but did you see how bad the rain is right now?"

I threw another pillow at him, hitting his face. "Yeah you fuck tard, that's the exact reason why I called you! God, you can't take a few hours out of your rotten life to help me!?"

Greed rolled his eyes and laid back on the couch, arms behind his head and putting his legs up on the coffee table. "Geez.. relax, why didn't you just ask Lusty?"

I sigh in frustration and rolled my eyes back at him. "Lust isn't here, Greed she left this morning, she's in fucking downtown..."

"Whatever.. So did you convince you're boyfriend to drive you?"

"What? No, why would he do such a courteous thing such as that? He's too busy throwing a damn fit.."

"I asked cause you're wearing a jacket that's obviously too big to be yours and I just heard a motor outside..."

It just hit me that I was wearing the leather jacket Evans gave me. "Shit..." I mumbled, "I forgot to give it to him..."

Greed looked over, "Him? So someone did drive you over, who is he?"

I groan and storm upstairs, hoping to get a peaceful hot shower. "Fuck off, Greed. It's none of your business..!" 

* * *

I put my clothes in the wash and I hung the leather jacket over the shower door of my bathroom after I finished taking my shower, meanwhile I've been getting countless text after text and voicemail after voicemail from Rick about how he's so sorry about what happened earlier today.

Which wasn't true, he wasn't 'sorry' he just wanted apology sex. Which if I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm getting tired of apology sex.. Ok, I'm getting tired with having sex with him in general.. It's been getting so, goddamn, boring.

He's great in bed but.. I don't want 'great'... I've been craving.. amazing..

Maybe my standards are 'too high' but if you've been with someone for two years and those two were absolutely agonizing, and you just want to escape for a few hours but you can't because he insists on being with you every hour he can, and that's not the sweet kind of 'I want to be with you wherever you go' it's fucking terrifying, I barely have any privacy in his house.

Honestly I'm surprised he doesn't accompany me to the fucking bathroom. He's unpredictable, bossy and... starting to get a little bit abusive. He hates it whenever I look at any other man that isn't him, he's possessive beyond belief and he... he... he even tied me to the bed once, it wasn't kinky I assure you. I'll spare the details, mainly because I don't wanna remember but... let's just say he's the reason I hate being tied down.. I can't even go on a rollercoaster anymore.

I sigh as I laid down on my bed, my mental ranting is starting to give me a headache. I need to sleep.

Maybe, hopefully... I'll have a nice dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy woke up from his dream in a bit of scare, mainly by the sound of his alarm on his phone and the sound of Greed yelling at him to wake up.

He groaned and sat up. "I'm COMING!" He cursed under his breath and got out bed. "What a way to start the day, I wake up and I'm already irritated..." Envy mumbled.

Envy went downstairs still in his boyshorts and t-shirt. Greed eyed him up and down in a bit of disgust, "Geez.. Why aren't you dressed we're gonna be late!"

"I'd rather be late than ride in a car with you!"

"Tch..! Fucking brat... Fine then, have fun walking."

Envy rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen deciding to grab a yogurt rather than just ask Lust for breakfast.

"Good morning~" Lust came down the stares right after Greed went out the door, she glanced at the door and looked back at Envy. "You're not riding with him today, Envy?"

"No..."

"...Did you have another fight?"

Envy sniffled, eating his yogurt angrily. "It's not like it's the first time that's happened..."

"True.. but if you continue to be late you'll get in more trouble. And you can't continue to use the 'My Brother Pissed Me Off' excuse forever, Envy..."

Envy's face quickly turned into a childish pout when Lust scolded him. "Y'know I can't get in the same car with him anymore, especially after what happened last night.."

"Last night?"

"He left me in the rain!" He whined.

Lust simply rolled her eyes. "You should've called me... I would've talked him into it.."

Envy huffed. _So you wouldn't pick me up?_ _You'd just tell_ him _to do it?_ _Bitch._

"Whatever... I met a nice guy who drove me here anyway..."

"You rode here with a stranger?" She asked, a hint of criticism in her voice.

"A _handsome_ stranger, mind you...!" He huffed and threw away the now empty cup of yogurt in the trash, going back upstairs before his sister could say or ask anything else.

* * *

After a quick shower, Envy got dressed and headed out the door. Wearing his black tight turtle neck crop top, black skinny jeans and the leather jacket that he unknowingly stole from the stranger last night.

He took the offer Greed gave him and decided to just walk. Though instead of walking to his classes he decided to skip them, part of him wanting to get an iced coffee and the other part of him hoping he'd meet that handsome stranger again.

"Tch, as if I'd see him again..." He mumbled to himself, slightly bringing his hopes down.

Envy made his way to a small coffee shop that was next to a liquor store. _Odd combination..._ He went inside and up to the counter where a teenage girl - _who seemed way too happy to be working here-_ greeted him with a bright smile. "How can I help you?"

 _You can help me by not smiling like that, weirdo.._ "I'll have an iced coffee, please. That's all.."

"Coming right up!" The young girl went to the back to prepare his order. Envy simply stood there and waited, seeing as there wasn't many people in the place anyways.

The young girl came back after only a few minutes with Envy's order and placed it on the counter. Envy took out his wallet and paid the girl for the drink. "Thank you.."

"You're very welcome!" She exclaimed even though Envy already turned his back to her face and left to find a seat.

He sat down at a table near a window and looked through his phone, occasionally taking a sip of his iced coffee. _Shit, I can't get that guy outta my head. He was just so damn cute..._

Envy groaned and sipped at his drink. _What is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend, though a poor excuse for a boyfriend but I still shouldn't be thinking about other men like this..._

He sighed and glanced out the window. _But then again, I really want to see him again. At least just to thank him, he did take the time out his day to help me out.. even if he was just trying to flirt._

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh out of frustration. _Who knows maybe I'll- OH MY GOD!_ Envy sat up right in his chair and looked out the window, looking at a man who looks just like the stranger from last night.

"Is that him...?" _Please turn around, please turn around..._ He gasped quietly and smiled faintly. _Holy shit... I think I might be seeing shit.._ Envy leaned back and fixed his hair a little bit, taking another sip of his drink. _He's walking in.. though at the same time I don't want him to see me, I'm in a bit of a bad mood.. but still..._ He then looked down at the jacket he was wearing. _I should probably give this back too._ Envy looked up when the door opened and looked over at the man. _He might just leave after he gets his order anyways, so... Should I go up to him?_

"Hm.. Yeah maybe..." He stood up and took off the jacket before making his way over to him.

Envy tapped his shoulder and mumbled. "Uhm.. Hey.."

The man turned around. _Oh..._ "Can I help you...?" _It's just some dude with dyed hair, fuck my life..._

"Uh... n-nothing, nevermind I.. thought you were someone else.." Envy sighed. "Sorry..." he mumbled as he went back to his seat, ignoring whatever the man was saying in response.

Envy slouched in his seat and groaned. _Why does God suddenly hate me, do they have a fucking grudge against me?_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 _I need a break.._

"Fancy seeing you here, Envy..."

Envy looked up to see golden eyes and a smile. "Oh, hey.." He smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class..?" He teased the blonde.

Edward chuckled as he sat down across from him. "Aren't you?" The blonde teased back.

 _Smartass.._ "Well played, blondie.."

"Heh, so what're doing here? Last place I'd expect you to be if you were trying to skip."

"Thinking..." Envy muttered.

Edward leaned back in his chair. "About what?"

 _Fuckin' a stranger..._ "Boys..." Envy said plainly.

The blonde chuckled at the response he got. "Typical... Met someone new?"

"You could say that, the meeting was quite... unexpected."

"Share...?" Envy glanced at the blonde, and looked back out the window. "He drove me home last night.."

"You know him?" The other cracked a smile, "Not even a first name.."

Edward let out a laugh and played with a napkin. "So you're in love with a mystery boy, how magical.." He teaesed.

"Hah! Not much of a mystery if I got his last name..."

"And you call that an accomplishment? You need his first name if wanna scream it one night, Envy~."

Envy smirked and leaned in his chair, putting his hands in the pockets of 'his' leather jacket and separating his legs slightly. "Cheeky." He replied.

Edward grinned. "Y'know I'm right.."

"I also know you're trying to hit on me.. Playing footsies under the table isn't gonna make me into you, Ed~…" Envy said with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

Edward pouted, which only made the other grin more, and he moved his leg away from Envys. "You couldn't wait a little longer until you told me that?"

Envy laughed. "Hahah! And lead you on? What kind of friend would I be if did that to _you_ of all people~?"

"Awe.. Now you're just being mean~" The blonde chuckled.

Envy smiled faintly and stretched. _Play flirting with Ed is fun and all but..._ He stood up. _I'll get in trouble if I get caught..._

The blonde looked up at Envy aand frowned slightly. "You're ditching me already?"

"Heh, sorry... But if Lust catches me here I'll get in trouble for skipping.. We can hang out longer when I'm not in thin ice with her."

Edward pouted. "Fine.. Goodbye hug?" He opened his arms.

Envy chuckled and went over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his head while Edward hugged Envys waist.

Ed looked up at him with a coy smile. "I would absolutely ravage your body if you didn't have a boyfriend..." He muttered.

"Easy, easy.." Envy smirked as the blonde laughed.

"I'm _kidding._ I'm kidding..." The blonde let go of him with a soft chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... see you tomorrow..." He winked at the blonde playfully before turning and leaving the cafe.

Envy sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. _I can't stop thinking about him.. Evans, that's his last name.. but why wouldn't he tell me his first name?_

 _I wanna see him again..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanna see him again, but I don't know if my luck is all happy with me today..._ Envy sighed as he continued walking.

 _I hate this.. I can already tell it's gonna be a long day... And I've only been awake for at least eighteen minutes._

He kicked an empty can into an ally way and huffed in frustration. _My day is turning out to be shit... Should I just go home? ...Nah if I go home Lust, with her sibling senses, will already know I didn't go to class... fucking hell.._

Envy went into a local bar and sat down at the counter. _Lust never comes into these places.. If she did she'd be surrounded by horny and drunk men wanting a piece of her, like a bunch of ducks fighting over who gets the last bread.._

My safest bet is to hide in here until the day is basically over...

"Can I get you anything, love?" The bartender asked.

"Ah... No thanks I don't drink much..."

"Not even a cola?"

"Just had a coffee, it'll taste gross..." The bartender chuckled at his response, "If you don't drink, then what're you doing here?"

"Hiding from a quack sister.." Envy muttered.

"Heh, understandable." _He has a nice voice... wait..._ Envy looked up at the bartender. _Well..._

"Evans...?"

 _I guess God doesn't have a grudge against me after all..._

He smiled. "So you remember me, huh..? Heh, I'm flattered."

"Y-yeah... do you.. remember me?"

Evans smiled. "You're too cute to suddenly forget~.."

Envy chuckled and twirled a lock of his dark hair. "I'm being serious..."

"Heh, yeah I do.. Envy, right?"

"Yeah..." _This is... a lot more awkward than I imagined..._ "Uhm... you work here?"

He chuckled. "Yeah.. now y'know where to find me." Evans smiled.

"Eheh.. So you only work in the mornings or...?"

"Nah, I work until morning with another person... buut he only gets here in the afternoon and I come to work at nine."

Envy tilted his head. "You don't get any breaks?"

"I do... but mainly at two a.m when people barely come in.."

"Geez.. that sounds.."

"It is pretty exhausting, but I used to stay up before I even got this job.."

Envy chuckled and played with his hair again. "So... when do you.. get off?"

Evans cracked a smile and started cleaning a shot glass. "I get off in about ten minutes, if you want we can.. chat a little."

"Sure.."

"And also, when I'm done here we can just... hang out, go somewhere... y'know?"

 _He's asking me out? He barely even knows me..._ "Heh, sure.. I have nothing else to do..."

He smiled. _So cute.._ "Cool.. By the way, mind if I ask why you're hiding?"

"Ah hah... Well, I'm kinda... skipping classes right now.. and my sister will get mad if she catches me so... heh.."

"Ah, understandable... I used to skip a lot too.."

"Used to?"

"I dropped out... my Mom told me to stop worrying about everything and just get my GED.."

"Wow, really? I wish my mom would let me do that..."

"Is she strict?" _Strict? Dante is a fucking bitch..._

"Tch... yeah you could say that.. it's a lot worse..."

Evans hummed in response. "Step parent?"

Envy shot up his head and looked at him, a bit surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I have a step Dad, I was just guessing since he's pretty strict himself..."

"Hmm... Heh, at least we have _something_ in common."

"Heh.. You never know, we might have more in common than you think." He looked at Envy and grinned, making Envy blush. "Heh... You might be right..."

Evans sat down the shot glass and looked at his watch. "I'm almost done here, I just need to do something.." He glanced at Envy and leaned over the counter towards him. "Promise you won't go anywhere while I'm gone?"

Envy bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Heh... I promise."

Evans smirked and went to the back of the bar.

 _God he's so hot! But I can't... but I want to!_ Envy groaned and laid his head on the counter. He sighed. _I hate this... I want Evans but... what about Rick...?_

 _What_ about _Rick?_

Envy sat up and looked at the ceiling, thinking. _All he's ever done is... basically hurt me. Why do I have to put up with his shit and he expects me to be by his fucking side...? Fuck him._

Evans came back, out of his work clothes and wearing his regular everyday clothes.

"Hey, you ok?" Envy looked over at the other. "Ah, y-yeah... yeah I'm ok.."

"...Alright." He came out from behind the bar and went up to him. "Ready to go?"

Envy smiled faintly. "Yeah.." He stood up.

Evans chuckled lightly.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing.. I just see you kept the jacket I gave you~."

"O-oh! Ah, s-sorry.. Do you want it back?"

"No, no keep it. I have like two more at home, losing one won't hurt me.."

"Hehe ok."

"Now.." He placed a hand on Envys waist. "Where would like to go? Hm?" Evans grinned.

The other blushed and glanced at the taller males hand. _His hand is pretty warm from being in a cold bar._

"Uh.. heh I don't really know... I thought you had an idea.."

He hummed. "Well I can take you to... maybe a movie? Or..." He leaned in close to Envy. "We can go to my place.. And watch a movie there.. hm~?"

Envy giggled. "Are you sure we're just gonna watch a movie if we go to your place~?"

"Mmhh... depends~..."

"On~?" Envy got a bit closer to the taller male.

"Heh.. Depends on if you want me or not~" Evans whispered.

Envy giggled and lightly pushed him away. "Cheeky~"

"You're the one who's flirting back..." Evans grinned, "Mister 'I have a boyfriend'~"

Envy simply rolled his eyes and looked up at him, thinking for a moment. "Well... I don't like movie theaters so... your place it is then~"

He grinned and chuckled softly. "Sweet.." He took Envys hand and held it tightly.

"Let's go~…" 

* * *

We got to my apartment and I unlocked the door and allowed him to go inside first. "After you, love~..." I notice him blush as he nodded at me. "Thank you.."

He walked in and I followed, closing the door behind me.

I turn to look at him, I see that his back his back is facing me and me gaze slowly drifts to his ass. _Damn..._

He turned around and faced me and I quickly snap out of my thoughts.

"Nice place you've got here~..."

I chuckle. "Heh, thanks."

I walk up behind him. "I can hang up your jacket if you want..."

Envy grinned. "Thanks..." I smile, slide the jacket off him and hang it up. "You look tired.."

"I am... heh I barely slept last night..."

"Why's that?"

"I think too much... about... everything, heh.."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." I walk over to him and lightly, gently pinch his nose. "Make yourself at home while I choose a movie to watch."

Envy giggled and looked up at me, pushing my hand away. "Mk."

I then go over to the dvd player next to the t.v. "What's your favourite genre?"

"Oh... well.. I really like horror.."

"Wow, really? I was expecting something else.." I heard Envy chuckle.

"You weren't the first one to say that…"

"Heh..." I hear movement and I look up too see him leaned over next to me, looking at the stack of dvd's. _He smells really good..._

 _That sounded... creepy..._

I clear my throat and gain his attention. "Do you see anything interesting?"

He looked back at the dvd's and paused for a moment. "Hmm... Well..." He picks up the dvd of _'Chucky'_ and chuckles.

"Now I don't.. heh, I don't really like the movie all that much but.. it's entertaining to say the least..."

Envy held up the dvd case and tapped it lightly with a manicured nail. "So Chucky it is, then?"

He nodded with a smile, it was cute but I choose not to mention that.

"Heh, alright..~" I take the dvd case and open it, pushing it into the dvd player and turning on the t.v.

"Do you want popcorn?" He looks up at me and thought for a second before shaking his head. "No thanks, I don't really eat much popcorn. I like chips.."

"Heh, sure thing. I'll be back, you can sit down if you want."

"Mk..."

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a large bag of potato chips. I go back into the living room and find Envy sitting comfortably on the couch, his legs butterfly crossed.

"Here.." I smile.

"Thanks..~" He smiled back and took the bag of chips, opening it and eating some as the movie started.

I sat next to him, placing an arm over Envys shoulders out of habit.

I see him glance at me and he grins. 

* * *

They spent the night watching the movie and chatting. Every once in a while Evans would lean into Envys neck and whisper something dirty, and Envy would respond by saying something dirty back.

After the movie Envy got a text and had to leave, but before the two boys exchanged phone numbers.


	5. Chapter 5

I really don't know why I do this to myself sometimes, here I am out in the pissing rain, sitting on my motorbike like some kind of dumbass all because I lost a bet. Seriously who dares someone to dress their best and make them sit in the damn rain? Fucking BlackStar, he's so dead when I get my hands on him.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair before pulling up the hood of my jacket, stretching out afterwards. I have to admit one thing though, I did kind of enjoy the rain a little tonight. It feels like something good was going to happen.

Lo and behold, something did happen, I was watching the street when I saw somebody walking down the sidewalk and they were definitely not dressed for the weather. And by the way they were walking I figured they may be a little pissed off, plus if had to honest I don't exactly want them getting sick. So fuck it, I switch on the ignition and rode to them.

I see them speed up so I got in front of them and blocked them off, having slipped my hood down.

"Hey... Do you need a lift?" I ask, making the offer as smoothly as I can. Woah, fuck they're cute.

"I'm... fine, thank you" And they have a cute voice too, score.

"Are you sure...? I'd be happy to drive you home."

Yeah they don't exactly look too trusting of me right now. "...Why'd you care if I need a ride home?"

I just give them a smile and reply "Cause you're soaking wet you might get sick. Plus... you're pretty cute."

Awesome, I got a chuckle out of them, one point for Soul!

"Heh... That's nice of you, but I have a boyfriend... sorry..." Well that kinda sucks but hey, "That can change~" I tease them, still with my smile aimed at them.

They seem quiet so I'm honestly debating just leaving but they mumbled something, I couldn't hear it though. "Hm?"

"Scoot over, I'm cold and I wanna go home.." Okay I didn't expect that, this is going pretty well. I scoot forward and wait for them to get on, immediately taking off my jacket when they do and I hand it to them.

"Here, put this on. It has a hoodie so it'll keep your hair safe." I'm pretty pleased they take it and I slyly watch them put it on.

"Tch, my hair is already a mess... But thanks anyways." They reply with that rather lovely voice, it nearly made me react but I held it in.

"Not a problem love." I then got ready to start riding, realising I should probably say something. "Hold onto me... Don't want you falling off now." My god my flirting is not good at all today, what am I doing? And oh my... they nuzzled my back, plus they have pretty soft hands...

I shook my head out of my thoughts and ask "You Ready love?", grinning at them playfully.

"Y-yeah..." Their voice is music to my fucking ears. I immediately speed off, managing to register the directions first at least so I just hum in response to show I heard them.

After we get there they go to leave but I quickly grab their wrist in an attempt to get them to wait, smiling at them as we locked eyes. "I didn't catch your name..."

"Pfft, why should I tell you?" Probably because if you don't your body will be up against that wall with my lips against yours. I've held back a lot as it is!

"It's uh... It's Envy." Okay that name is pretty cool, gotta act cool Soul.

"Cool name..."

Then there was that sweet silence so I could just admire them. They really were cute, long dark hair, pale clear skin, and such pretty violet eyes. They're cuter than most people I've seen.

Oh they asked my name, time for the fun. "Evans.." is all I respond with, smirking as they ask for my first name and adjusting the gas handle, winking playfully "That's for me to know and you to find out love~"

I shoot off quickly, not wanting to creep them out by staring. Needless to say though, I'd be having wonderful dreams tonight.

* * *

Once I drive back home it's already stopped raining, my clothes are damp and so is my hair.

I took off my current clothes and change into comfy, clean joggers and a t-shirt with a towel wrapped around my shoulders. I landed on the couch face first and letting out a huff of inpatience when my roommate who's sitting across doesn't ask what's wrong.

I huff again and this time she sighs and looks up from her book. "What's wrong with you now?"

Ignore the question and just respond with my own. "Maka... have my flirting tactics gone dull?"

"What'd you mean dull, did something happen out there? You were gone for a while..."

"Mmnhhh... nevermind.." I sit up. "Where's Star?"

"Ah, about that... he's left."

I suck my teeth and groan. "Bastard left before I could get to him..."

Maka rolled her eyes and put down her book. "Oh please, it wasn't raining that hard. It couldn't have been that bad."

I smile to myself in thought. "Nah... It wasn't so bad... it was nice actually."

"Mhm... Somethings happened huh? What was it?"

"Ahh it's something for me to enjoy don't worry about it." I stood up and stretched. "I'll tell you when I wake up, Maka.."

"It's pretty early... are you sure?"

"Yeah... goodnight.."

I go into my room and lay on the bed face first. Soaking into the beds warmth and nuzzling a pillow, I placed the pillow between my thighs and lay my head on my arm.

I slip into a deep sleep and enjoy the soon to be wet dream I might be having.


End file.
